


Being trapped

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jensen, Claustrophobia, Cuddling, Darkness, Elevator, Fluff, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, angsty misha, jensen comforting misha, pranking jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Misha and Jensen are trapped in an elevator





	

“God damn, Jay”, Jensen threw a crumpled paper right into Jared' s face. The tall Moose fell down onto the sofa, resting his feet on the small table.  
“What? Come on, I am just saying the truth”, he smiled, adjusting his beanie.  
“The joke is getting old and it is annoying.”  
Jensen sat down on a chair next to the table, grabbing a fresh bottle of water.  
It was one of these typical panel situations. Someone had asked a question about the pranks on set. Jensen had answered it, or better said, he had tried to answer it. Jared barged in between, making one Cockles joke after the other. The fans were cheering, of course. They loved Destiel, loved Cockles. But Jensen was embarrassed about the fact that everybody seemed to try to mate him with Misha.  
“You are just in denial, Jen. I am your eye-opener.”  
Jared was grinning widely, but Jensen just rolled his eyes dramatically.  
“Sometimes you are a real jerk. Why is it so difficult to stop it, when I say no, Jar? I just want you to stop this Cockles-Shipping.” Jensen was annoyed and glanced at his “brother” angrily, but Jared was still smiling.  
“God damn, Jen. Since when aren't you able to see a joke?”  
Jensen wanted to answer, but the door flew open and a smiling Misha entered the room.  
“Hey guys”, he smiled widely, waving with a cup of tea in his hands. “God damn, this Photo OP was exhausting and...” He looked around, seeing the smiling face of Jared and the pinched face of Jensen.  
“Wow, great atmosphere here. Did someone poop too stinky?”  
“No, nothing.” Jensen said, getting up. “I head to my room, refresh myself. You remember the double.” He turned to Misha, who nodded skeptically.

Jensen left the hotel room, after having an intense shower and some alone-time. He still was mad at Jared, but mostly he was mad at himself.  
He knew Jared loved to pester him with that Cockles-Shipping and in a way he was right. There were more feelings out of Jensen's view. But he never had talked to Misha about that and his co-worker had never gave a hint, he was feeling the same.  
Jensen walked down the hallway to the elevator, surprised to find Misha waiting.  
“I would use the staircase, but I am so fucking tired. God, I shouldn't have done this extra long run in the morning”; he murmured, observing the red numbers, counting the floors.  
“You're getting old, Mish.”  
“Yeah, maybe”, the dark haired smiled one sided.  
A ping showed the elevator had arrived on their floor and the silver metal doors opened with a whoosh.  
The two men entered the cabin and Jensen pushed the button for the main-floor.  
“Did you and Jared have a strife? The atmosphere seemed a little thick.”  
Misha leant with his back against the elevator wall next to the door.  
“Not really. Just told him, I am sick of his cockles shipping”, Jensen said honestly.  
“Oh. Really. I like that teasing... the fans are gagging for it and...”  
A rumble moved through the elevator and the red numbers jumped between three and two.  
Jensen pushed the button again, but nothing happened.  
“We are stuck”, he said coolly, pushing now the button for the intercom. The speaker rustled and a manly voice was noticeable. “Hello, how can we help?”  
“The elevator in the west wing of the Hilton Hotel is stranded.”  
“Don't worry”, the voice said, “we see about it immediately. Just stay calm.” 

The voice fell silent and Jensen turned to Misha, surprised to see a more than worried expression on his face. His eyes were wandering around, nervously.  
“Are you okay, Mish?”  
Jensen touched Misha's arm gently.  
“Huh? I'm fine. I... just don't like...small rooms where I can't get out.”  
He breathed and Jensen could hear, Misha's breath had already sped up.  
“You never told me, you're claustrophobic.” Jensen observed his co-worker and friend carefully.  
“I never had a reason to talk about it”; Misha just answered, staring at the numbers, as if he get the elevator to move again only through his mental abilities.  
But instead of getting the elevator to move, the light went off and the inside of the lift was pitch black within seconds.  
“What the fuck?”; Misha stumbled and Jensen could hear the growing panic in his voice.  
He groped for the emergency button again and when he found it in the darkness, the voice was heard again.  
“Just for your information... the lights went off. It's completely dark. You may hurry?”  
“We are already working on it. Stay calm”; the voice answered and fell silent again.  
“Jen... could you please tell me, this is a fucking joke?”  
Jensen turned around to the direction where Misha's voice comes from and closed the gap between them with two small steps. He reached out for where he thought Misha stood and touched his arm gently.  
Misha screamed terrified because of this sudden contact.  
“Shhh. Sorry, Mish. It's just me... sorry...sorry”; Jensen whispered and without thinking about how this might seem to be, he pulled Misha in an embrace.  
“This is embarrassing”; the elder man whispered, nuzzling his face into the shirt of his friend. Misha was shaking like a leaf and Jensen could feel every tremble of his co-worker.  
“It is not, Mish. It's human to have things being scared of”; Jensen tried to encourage Misha. “Some are afraid of height or darkness, other of spiders or clowns... That's okay. And you will be okay, too.”  
Jensen gently patted the back of Misha, leaning his face against the head of the dark haired.  
It was a strange but also intimate feeling. Jensen couldn't see anything except a few colorful spots blinking on his retina. But he could feel Misha. The smell of tea and shampoo, the warmth of is body, the sound of his still pacing breath. And due to the loss of one sense, everything felt more intensive.  
“Can... can we sit down... I feel a little dizzy”, Misha stumbled.  
“Sure... everything you want.”  
They both sat carefully on the ground, next to each other.  
“Jen?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I don't want to sound cowardly...but...you embracing me, helped through this. Would it be okay, when I come...closer?”  
Misha sounded like an insecure child and this being forced a smile on Jensen's face.  
“C'mere”; he smiled and when he felt Misha's body next to him, he laid an arm around it, pulling him as close as he could.  
Misha's head fell against his shoulder and Jensen started slowly to let his fingers wander to the short dark hair of his co-worker.  
“My mom always did this, when she wanted us to calm down. Is it helping?”  
“Yes... it's quite nice.”  
Misha cuddled against his friend, listening to Jensen's steady heartbeat.  
“Why does this Cockles shipping bothered you so much?”; he asked after a while.  
“It felt like someone is pressing me into something...”  
“...you don't like?”  
“No...I... just want to make my own decision.”  
Misha shifted a bit and Jensen could feel the breath of his friend on his face, warm and tickling.  
“Is it such a bad thing to imagine being shipped with me”; Misha asked a nuance of disappointment in his voice.  
“No...but... I mean... you and me... this...isn't possible. Or is it?”  
Jensen could hear a soft chuckle coming from the darkness in front of him.  
“You know what I always preach. We are only bound by the limits of our imagination...”


End file.
